The present invention relates to an electrical connector for carrying current between circuit boards. In particular, the invention pertains to a flexible braided cable having studs at each end for carrying current between printed circuit boards or areas of a printed circuit board.
The use of multiple printed circuit boards within components is common and require in many applications that the current from one printed circuit board be carded to an adjacent printed circuit board. This has been commonly accomplished by the use of small wires or staples having 0.050 inch diameter. These small metal wire jumpers have been used to provide a current carrying pathway between printed circuit boards or between specific areas of a single printed circuit board. Commonly a power supply board is separated from a computer board and uses many small wires to carry current between the boards. The staples generally are delicate and have a limited current carrying capacity. The staples also easily crack or tear from the boards due to vibrations within components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which can carry high levels of current between printed circuit boards.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which has great strength and sturdiness while being flexible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which is easily inserted and attached to printed circuit boards.